Brother Dearest
by IWillAlwaysThinkBee
Summary: When Sam and Dean go on a case, they learn something new about their father's past and their lives are changed... (Bee Movie and Supernatural crossover, beestiality)
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Dearest**

"Hey, Dean, get this. There's been a bunch of unexplained deaths in New York City."

"Yeah, so what?" Dean said through a mouth of cheese puffs from Wal-Mart.

"_All _of the victims reported seeing bees that nobody else could for a day before they went, and developed sting-like marks all over."

"…That is pretty damn suspicious."

"Right? So shall we take a trip?" Sam shut his laptop and got off the motel bed, grabbing some stuff and shoving it in a bag.

"Yeah, you bet, sounds like a case." Dean paused and chuckled. "Of all things…demons are using _bees _to do their dirty work? Sounds kinda…I dunno, unbelievable?"

"Our lives are unbelievable."

"Right on, Sammy. Now, you pack and I'll dispose of the leftover food."

It was a long trip down to New York, with Dean eating while he drove and Sam constantly on the phone to witnesses.

"Yes, hello, Mr…Benson? I understand your wife was a victim of the attacks?...No, no, we're not the press, we're FBI. Highly professional...Yes, four o'clock tomorrow sounds splendid…okay, see you then."

"Who was that?" Dean asked, mouth full and spewing cheese puff dust everywhere.

"Barry Benson. His wife, Vanessa, died of the thing last week. Apparently they're pretty famous for a court case about the honey industry or something."

"He sounds like a real fun guy," Dean snarked.

At four the next day, after they had checked into their motel room, they went straight to the address Barry had given. Dean barely registered the fact that it was situated just beside a florist with their names.

"Florist's…_and _legal advice?" Sam said questioningly. He shrugged and they walked over to the door of the home beside it.

Sam knocked confidently. It was a few moments before they heard any signs of life from inside. They were contemplating whether or not to knock again when they heard the sobs of a broken man getting closer. The door swung open, but there was nobody there.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Haunting?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" screamed a tiny voice, and Dean furrowed his brow, following the sound to a spot just in front of them. And there it was- a tiny little bee. "What is he talking about?!" the bee demanded.

"Sam, this stripy little honey bastard can talk."

"What?"

"Barry Benson is…a bee."

Inside the house, Barry let the boys sit down and have some coffee. "Vanessa loved coffee. God, I haven't missed anyone so much since my father left me."

"What happened there?" Sam asked unenthusiastically.

"He left my mother for a life of monster hunting, and my mom left me with my adopted parents. It broke my real mom's heart! Dumb humans, always breaking hearts! Vanessa, my dad…" Barry was sobbing. "Curse you, John Winchester!"

Dean spluttered out his tea. "What the fuck?"

"My dad was a man called John Winchester…so technically I'm only half bee, half human."

"Fucking…what…the…fuck. Sam, we have a half brother…who is a fucking bee!"

"What?" Barry asked quietly.

"John Winchester was our father, too, Barry," Sam said gently, but he was shocked. "We're…brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

"FUCK this shitty bee. FUCK IT, SAMMY! It's toyin' with our heads! It's a fucking devil-bee! Heck, you heard the cases! It's going to fucking _kill us!"_

Barry looked up at Dean slowly, his sobs stifled but escaping in the form of whimpers and his trembling bottom lip. "I would never…" he breathed. "FUCKING KILL YOU FUCKERS! YOU'RE MY BROTHERS, FOR BEEJESUS' SAKE!"

"Sam, I'm gonna get the fuck out of here, and so are you!" Dean barked, but Sam leant down closer to Barry and caressed the bee's cheek. "Sammy, I am warning you," Dean growled, "you are going to move your ass into the impala right this SECOND or so help me!"

"I'm not a baby, Dean. I know what I'm doing," Sam scoffed.

Dean roared at this. "NO, YOU DON'T!" He yanked Sam's hand off of Barry's sensual fuzz. "That honey-loving son of a bitch could kill you, I just know it!"

"Beetch," called a small, insect voice.

Dean stopped in his tracks and scowled. "What was that?" he deadpanned.

"Son of a…beetch," corrected Barry. "Not, uh…not bitch."

"Son of a- SAMMY, WE'RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND I AM SQUASHING THIS NECTARSUCKER!"

"Dean, no, stop!" Sam cried. "Why does his life have any less value than yours? Dean, he's our brother. You gotta understand…family's what we have, right? How can we just…not let that apply to him?"

"SAMMY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dean punched his little brother square in the jaw, knocking him out instantly. Sam flopped on the floor and Dean moved in on Barry.

"Dean, wait," came a voice like a great dane from the doorway.

Dean lifted his head but did not turn around to face the angel. "Castiel," he acknowledged.

"Don't kill the bee. This one hasn't caught Lucifer's disease. We might learn from him."

Dean frowned. "Lucifer's disease?"

"It's what's killing all those people. They get it from the bees." Cas strolled up and peered closer at the bee. "What's so special about this one?"

"Oh, well, let's see," Dean began sarcastically. "Judging by the circled horoscopes in the magazines on the table, he's a Virgo. He, uh, he is crying fucking tears. Of fucking water. Oh, and he had a court case with the human honey industry, he's my half-bee half-brother and Sammy's having some weird, incestuous, bestiality-filled attraction to him!"

Cas frowned. "That is unusual." He paused, gazing longingly at Barry. Barry stared right back, then winked at the angel. "Um, Dean, how about you let me investigate alone for a while?" Cas asked gently. "You go get a sandwich."

"Fucking…fine, Cas. But I'm leaving Sammy. That son of a bitch is really heavy!"

"Mhm. Bye."

Perplexed and suspicious, Dean crept out of the home and into the impala. He drove straight to the nearest Subway Sandwich and bought a two foot long baguette to gnaw at. He forgot the day's events immediately as the sweet taste of bread and meat mingled on his tongue.

Meanwhile, Barry undressed Castiel furiously, dragging his trousers down laboriously and taking off his trenchcoat. Which was actually quite hard, given he was such a little bee.

Cas sighed. "I've never…wanted anyone this way before, Barry-senpai."

Barry slapped Castiel on the cheek. "You will call me sir, little mister, is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Cas whispered. Now they were both naked, Barry readied his stinger. He plunged it into Castiel's butt and thrusted hard, in and out over and over until their simultaneous orgasm.

"FUCK ME, MR BENSON, SIR!" Castiel screamed, while Barry was caught up in cries of, "SWFWEJFIWSIOHHHSWEETBESJESUS !"

Everything stopped very suddenly. Castiel, nervous and confused, reached for Barry and removed a limp body from his butt. "I…don't understand," he whispered through his tears.

Barry lay there, stinger dislodged. Bees can only sting once, you see, and his sting that he used for sex with Castiel was gone. His guts leaked out as he had been disembowelled in the process. Cas found himself naked and weeping hysterically when Sam woke up.

"Cas?" Sam murmured sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Sam!" Cas sobbed. "My bee boyfriend is dead and…I'm pregnant with his child!"


End file.
